A Mad Circus
by hunchbak
Summary: The BAU come back from solving an inexhaustibly challenging case having 143 victims only to get stuck into another. Ratings might change per chapter. What will they go through when another pathetic case comes their way? And what is Morgan upto with Prentiss? Sometimes silence speaks louder.
1. Jinxed

The trio had escaped and could finally find peace through a fresh beginning. It was two years since they last saw their mothers. They were dead. They deserved nothing less.

Ryan hadn't brainwashed them into believing this, but rather had them convinced. They realized what had happened or rather inflicted upon them was a crime. It took very long for Matt, Catherine and Kyle to get over it. Certainly, by now Ryan was dead too.

They were now working as circus artists in The Bandwagons from Neverland in Piedmont Park, Atlanta.

They enjoyed their jobs. Only at times they are disturbed by their childhood frustrations. Bursts of anger, mood swings and nightmares. Not that, they hadn't expected these but it always took them by shock. It's after effects were always puzzling.

The move from Las Vegas to Atlanta wasn't easy. The trio collectively had 57 dollars with which they managed to cover the three thousand one hundred kilometers ride. The crowd at Atlanta were diverse enough for them to keep their cover and after a year, it didn't matter. Nobody cared about their existence let alone to look for them.

Getting a job here was not difficult. Matt initially had tried at a local restaurant, they changed their decision at the last moment. The deal at the circus was better and much safer.

The Bandwagons from Neverland was started by three friends: Jose Ford, Mary Krusto and Mayers Fey. Opening out as acrobats in a local entertainment house in LA before starting the Bandwagons in 1995. The circus began with clowns, acrobats and trapeze acts in a dingy hall in LA. That somehow managed to attract much attention and the big bucks flowed in. Thus began the legacy and the Bandwagon from Neverland officially became a travelling circus featuring big time artists, musicians, animal hoopers, tightrope walkers, jugglers, unicyclists and other stunt-oriented artists. Its fame had been largely attributed to its modern creativity and contemporary styles and art.

The circus faced a major setback in 2003 when Jose died under mysterious circumstances. He was 31 and fallen off an overhead rope while practicing for a prime-time juggling act. It was believed the Jose was in love with Mary although she and Mayers were set to wed the next fall. Mayers, obviously, denied the murder allegation.

So the marriage did happen along with the grand reopening of The Bandwagons from Neverland. The first plan was to reopen the place under a new name but the circus had gathered enough negative fame due to Jose's death which played to their advantage. Their profits had doubled.

However, everyone knew Jose was the best tight-rope juggler in the country. His death indeed was strange.

Kyle, Matt and Catherine had walked into the circus plaza on a warm October afternoon. The interview was at two o'clock. The trio was confident about getting the job since they were flexible enough and could readily adjust to different situations, which, they believed was enough.

Since the circus went only Omaha, Chicago and Detroit besides Atlanta, it helped them in their covers. This job was too important for them.

When they entered the interviewing room in the circus main quarters on Piedmont Park both Mary and Mayers were sitting at the far end of the room, perfectly still behind a table. For some uncanny reason, the trio had expected them dressed as an average country music video couple. Him wearing a colorful Jumpsuit with patchwork, sleeves folded up the elbow, maybe a little stubble, chewing on a piece of straw and her wearing Justin Boots, faded retro 501 Levi jeans, western shirt dress. They expected them to perhaps be wearing cow-boy hats.

However, when they entered, they took note of two things. Mary and Mayers were a drop dead gorgeous couple sitting inside a room that could pass for a business class IT conference hall. Mayers was slim, rugged and athletic wearing a gray business suit. He gave them a curt smile as they entered. Mary was wearing a red gown showing enough cleavage for both Matt and Kyle to stand dumb-founded. She was reading something and didn't look up for some time.

The trio took their seats before the well-polished executive size Mahogany table having just a laptop. Not even a pencil stand or a map or a photo frame. Catherine suddenly grew nervous. The easily had caught them off guard for the interview.

Moments of silence followed, Mayers smiling at them like an indignant five-year old and Mary reading from a file. After a while she looked up. Her face looked perfect, nothing wrong: Shimmering eyes that tended to sparkle with every blink, full lips glossed with a red lipstick. She looked anywhere in her said, "Welcome to The Bandwagon. Why are you here?" He voice came out with an undertone of sternness, that, they had expected.

The boys had gone silent due to awe. Catherine shook her head and answered, "We wanted to join your crew. We have dropped out of school because-"

"Enough said. You start from tomorrow. Your rooms will be shown. No funny business, fucking or any sort of delinquent behavior. You'll end up tasting prison grime. Each of you will be paid twenty-five dollars per week which will include your stay, food and travelling expenses. However, you will be given your salaries only when you leave the business. Until then all your needs will be taken care off. Is that understood?" said Mary in an almost harsh robotic voice that was nowhere near her calming beauty.

They stared at her with a tingling sense of distress. The three sat baffled, filled with a kind of fear. Mary reminded them of their mothers. It was eerie.

Mary said again, "Is that understood?"

She said it this time with disturbing calmness.

The three nodded. Their lives had a new start.

The circus was filled mostly with main stream profession failures. There were business men who were there due to the stock market burn outs. Wives whose marriages had failed due to infidelity. Dropouts, Unemployed, Victims of crime and natural calamities, criminals etc. There were very few who joined the circus just because they needed a job. The trio felt quiet at home among the others. Nobody asked any questions about their pasts. It was like a well understood system of understanding and faith.

The trio was divided among the crew. Catherine joined the acrobats. Matt was under the ring master who trained the Lions, Elephants, Horses and the Chimps. Only Kyle had trouble fitting in.

He was first with Catherine along with the acrobats where he didn't fare well. He tried unicyling only to end with an almost fatal groin injury. He finally joined in as a helper to the main recording artists which did him good. Kyle was along with the big musicians and artists who came to perform at the circus. Artists like Madonna, Green-day and the Foo Fighters had performed at the circus which easily made the music section of the circus the biggest piece of the show. People were suckers for big time artists. The other performance of the circus weren't mediocre as well. They crew put in a lot of work into their performances and gave only the best. The masters were strict in their regime and trained until every fiber in their bodies spoke of pain.

Kyle became friends with Nate a seventeen year old school drop-out from Ohio. Nate was an outgoing character of a sort. He had is buoyant charms which ended in him impregnating a thirteen year old girl in Ohio. He was thrown out of home by an enraged mother and that brought him to the circus. Kyle and Nate were a classic hit and became best of friends. He introduced him to Catherine and Matt and the trio had now become a foursome kind of friend group.

Six months later, Nate began dating Catherine. They had admired each other for quite sometime. Since then they were always spotted together. Nate and Cathy the youngest couple in the circus.

One night, after a rehearsal for an act scheduled in Detroit the following week , Nate found Cathy sitting out alone by a tent looking at the tent.

"Hey Cathy! What are you doin' here? Was looking all over for you!" said Nate.

Cathy turned to him, "Nothing, just gazing out at the stars."

"Are you feeling alright babe?" he said as he sat beside her pulling her into his arms.

Cathy took a deep breath and shakes her head. "Someone once told me...when feeling lonely and glum just look up at the stars. You'll realize that there are bigger things for us to meet, things better than ourselves. Things that could be unfathomable for the human kind to realize... I am feeling low today, Nate."

"Hey hey! What makes me baby feel low today, huh? Am right by you hon'." Nate plants a kiss on her forehead. Smelling her lovely hair always turned him on, spreading warmth all over his body.

Cathy looks up to Nate and snuggled closer to him planting a kiss on his lips. They look at each other for a dazed moment. Nate nodded with a light grin. He returned her kiss, staying there longer. The moments grew longer as the two began making out, breathing hard. Cathy broke free and gave a light moan. Nate a started panting, fumbling with his belt while she pulled her top off.

Then, out of nowhere a scream broke out from somewhere inside the circus area. A loud shrill cry that rang through the night. Both Cathy and Nate froze. Cathy pulls her shirt back on again and both rushed towards the noise. They crossed the circus grounds and hear the screams again coming from Mary's and Jose's office. A gruesome scene welcomed them.

Mary lay sprawled on the floor with a slashed throat. There's blood everywhere. Nate gave out a muffled scream.

They look up; Matt was kneeling besides the body, holding a knife with a confused expression. Kyle stood behind against a wall, his eyes wide with shock. He was breathing hard, muttering incoherently.

"Guys..." said Cathy, "What happened in here?"

"Whoa!" whispered Nate, "Blood..."

"She deserved to die. Fuckin' bitch had to die...had to be...killed," said Kyle.

"Oh my god, Kyle! You did not! Matt! Drop the knife! We need to get out of here!" Cathy said hurriedly.

Matt turned around and stood up, "No! Thought we had put this behind us forever...but no. It still haunts us Cathy...we have to stop...at least now...I thought we were over it."

Kyle started breathing hard.

Cathy snapped at him, "There's no time for this talk Matt! Let's just get out of here now. You can preach about the greater good later on! Now is not the time!"

"What's going on?" Nate said.

"Mary is dead, Sherlock, and if we don't get out we'll be inside a jail in less than an hour's time. Understand? Now let's go, Com'on," Cathy said.

Nate looked at her, shocked. Suddenly she was the boss of three almost-adult and confused guys.

Matt started to walk while Kyle still stood, partly dazed, staring at Mary's corpse.

"Kyle, bub, we should leave now!" he said.

They hear a raspy noise behind them. Mayers stood right there on the door frame. His smile was hung there, turning from goodness to vengeful evilness. It didn't take him very long to make sense of the scene ahead. His wife was killed. Period.

"How...how dare...who did this?" He said.

He charged towards Cathy like an angry bull. All he was aware was that his wife's murderer was one of them. Cathy dodged him and pushed him at the back where he fell face forward on Mary's body.

Mayers started spitting angrily, his face smudged with Mary's blood. He tried getting back only to slip and fall back again. He screamed muttering randomly. Standing up again, he saw the kids running out of the room.

He ran behind them and slips again, getting Kyle by the collar. Both fell on the floor, Kyle under him. The others were nowhere in sight.

Matt, Cathy and Nate were inside an old abandoned building, fifteen miles away from the circus, lying down, trying to get some sleep. They were wide awake. Nate had freaked out three times already and had finally passed out under the excitement of the night. He woke up thirty minutes later. Matt and Cathy were sitting by the corner. There was mostly darkness, chased hurriedly by moonlight before getting seized by the clouds again. It was cold and the building smelled of dust and urine.

"Cathy, I need an explanation. I get it that Mrs. Fey is murdered by Kyle. Thanks for letting me know. What was that you had said in there? I need you to speak to me now!" Nate said.

Cathy tried to calm him down but Matt cut her off. He said, "Cathy, he deserves to know the truth. He loves you."

Cathy looked slowly from Matt to Nate and nodded. "Alright," she said, "Nate, you'll have to forgive us. We haven't entirely been honest with you. It's time we tell you who we are."

* * *

**This is the first chapter and sort of long, I know. Sorry if it's too long. The BAU is introduced in the next chapter and get's only exciting from then. **

**I am open to suggestions, where do you think the story is going to move from this point? **

**Please review, waiting eagerly! Thanks :) **


	2. Hopeless Faith

"There are no failures - just experiences and your reactions to them."  
-Tom Krause

Any investigating team should primarily be strong-hearted. They need will power and the determination to get to the bottom of every case and stop only until the responsible perpetrator is caught.

The BAU had started out as the same but on the ideology of criminal profiling. The American federal government had laid their systems out in such a way that the best profilers in the world could only be found in the FBI.

After the 9/11 and Amerithrax attacks in the United States, the standard of crime had reached a paramount, becoming more mysterious by the day. Cyber-crimes were on the rise. People killed or robbed from others only under fool-proof planning.

And under such circumstances only, the current team of the Behavioral Analysis Unit had formed.

But on the Tenth of October, 2012, the team returned from Columbus, Ohio solving the most horrendous crime only to realize that the Unsub had 143 more victims. Paul Jove, the Unsub, died at the unforgiving hands of Rossi and Morgan in crossfire. The brutality of the case had shook everyone in the guts.

The Unsub had clearly played a very commendable game with them. He caught media attention only when he realized that nothing can stop the cops from finding the bodies of the victims. There were scores of missing reports filed all around in Ohio. Aaron's team to Ohio due to the Unsub's attention seeking ruse. The Unsub talked dutifully during the interrogation once in custody, once caught.

Paul Jove's coldness was demoralizing. He was beyond the mental setup of a sociopath. His victims, sadly, were teenagers.

He was a shockingly careful planner which helped him stay out of the radar for the past eight years. He lived off the pain that he inflicted. His weapon was a simple butcher knife with which he first chopped off the fingers, ears and toe nails of his victims and then watches until them bleed to death.

Usually, he said during the interrogation, the kids died of shock having never seen the insides of their toes.

His next move was to escape from the custody of the FBI because he specifically wanted to die during cross firing. The crime scenes had startled everybody out in the BAU including Rossi. Everywhere, the element of pain was gravely etched . The last victim, 16-year-old Nina Brookwords, whose fingers, ears and toe nails were butchered off. She was pushed from by the Unsub's van,. By the time the BAU got there along with the paramedics, the girl had screamed herself to death. That night, both JJ and Reid came down with fever. Indeed, the scene was devastating.

After he had freed himself from custody by tricking the local cops at the station he had just one last wish to fulfill; to plague the mind of Penelope Garcia. It wasn't a tough thing to do given the psychology of the technical analyst was based on simple things which she held very close to herself.

Paul hacked in to the BAU data based and took control of Penelope's systems through networking his programs into hers. Garcia knew something was wrong but before she could move a finger the room was flashing with photographs of the crime scene. One of the system started playing spooky 90's music. And the other played the screams of all the victims the Unsub had recorded.

Garcia could hardly scream for help. She began palpitating then sunk into the floor, unconscious. The Unsub only got a good laugh out of this, the last laugh.

Aaron and the others got to know about Garcia only once they were back at the Bureau in Virginia. She was breathing hard, still unconscious, and was rushed instantly to the hospital.

Nobody could say anything. There was nothing anyone could do for Garcia, they were all worried. The Unsub single-handedly had destroyed the team better than they could imagine.

JJ and Reid returned home, they still were sick. Rossi and Aaron left to get a drink while Morgan and Emily decided to stay back with Garcia. Morgan was angry.

"This is ridiculous, Emily," he said, "Garcia does not deserve this."

"Nobody deserves this, Derek," she replied, "Nobody signs up for this."

Derek turned to Emily. She hadn't called him by his first name in a long time. He looked away and curtly nodded.

"If only we could do something to help. This will haunt her forever," he said.

"She's in the hands of the best people, Derek," Emily said, "All we can do is take care of her and help her get out of it."

Derek sighed with a deep breath.

"I don't understand, Emily. Is it worth? We have fought crime. Every Unsub has changed us. They've made us tougher inside, further stronger. How long until we will become the hardest and strongest? And what if we someday become like them; cold and remorseless?

Emily started to answer when they heard footsteps arrive behind them and turned to find Kevin walking towards him looking anxious and messed up.

"No no…not again. Morgan. Why, Garcia? Why my sweet Garcia? I…I should have been there for her, Morgan. Why…" he said before bursting out in tears.

Morgan stopped him and held him in an embrace. "Look Kevin, there's nothing you could do. She's gonna be alright, you hear me? We're all there with her."

Kevin got hold of himself and sat down on the couch besides Penelope's bed. The doctors had put her to sleep so that her mind could be ready to cope with reality once she's up the next morning. The doctors had said that she could leave the hospital by the following afternoon.

Morgan and Emily sat on the sofa outside, in the hospital lobby. Kevin had insisted them to leave, to get some rest, but Morgan knew that Kevin was already too chaotic to take care of himself let alone Garcia, if something happened to her.

At two the next morning, two events occurred. Firstly, Morgan received a phone call from Hotchner.

"There's another case Morgan. We need you and Emily in the bureau immediately."

Morgan considered arguing but then he knew that Hotchner was aware of the circumstances and wouldn't call unless it was really essential.

Secondly, somewhere in Atlanta another mother was murdered.

* * *

**Song of the fic Swans: Failure**

**(here's the you-tube link to the song) watch?v=F9Z4DATrP20**

**To listen to the song just add-on the above link to youtubeDOTcom.**

**What did you think of this chapter? Am dying for feedback! Thanks :) **


	3. Connecting Dots

The team was inside the conference room of the bureau. Everyone looked deranged or sick. Rossi was suffering from a hangover, Hotch showing no sign of it.

On the plasma screen across the room flashed the pictures of two women; one blonde and the other a brunette. All of them missed Garcia even further; it was she who explained the case before they jumped in to the jet. Now there was just bellowing silence. The fluttering of bright colors was absent which made sitting in the room even worse. Everyone was trying had to stay alert.

Hotch did the explaining.

"Atlanta PD wants us to investigate the death of two women; Thirty-two year old Bureaucrat Amanda Sparks and thirty-nine year old Lawyer Jaisy Lin. Both women were found dead on a nearby alley close to their respective workplaces."

Rossi asked, "Any sign of sexual assault?"

"None. They were repeatedly stabbed and robbed of their belongings." Hotch said.

"So the Unsub plays a ruse and gets his victim to a secluded corner and then kills her. Why women only?" asked Emily.

"Perhaps because he feels women are more vulnerable to assaults," Morgan said, "e likes being in control."

"But it doesn't make sense. Why well established woman?" Reid interjected.

"Because of their wealth?" said Rossi.

"No, Rossi. If the stealing was their motive then he would've stalked his victim. He would've killed them in their homes. Not out in the public. Besides he would've gathered a bigger sum if he had attacked his victims in their houses. It's something else. Notice how…" Reid said before linking his eyebrows at the screen, "His victims are specifically women who are well into the age of motherhood but not well enough. I think stealing from them was his secondary motive." Said Reid in hurriedly as realization hit him.

Hotch enquired, "What are you getting at, Reid?"

"The Unsub isn't killing primarily for the money but for a different cause. Hotch, can I see the crime scene photographs, again?" Reid asked.

Hotch nodded. He turned to the plasma and clicked on the remote control. The screen until now was flashing brightly, turned to varied shades of black and red. The Unsub had clearly forgotten to plan his assault. If there was a school that specially taught its students how to kill, steal and cause havoc, the Unsub would've lost his grades on planning alone. Also a lot of points on neatness too, if there were such a thing, would be lost shamelessly.

There were multiple stab wounds on both the victims. Jaisy Lin was lying sprawled on the concrete surrounded by thrash and dirt, besides all the blood. Amanda Sparks, the first victim, looked even worse. On her left cheek and on her palms she is stabbed. Jagged holes surrounded by clotting blood.

Reid gave a slight shiver.

JJ spoke up, "The Unsub was more confident while assaulting the second victim. Although both Jaisy and Amanda looked like confident attacks, it's highly likely that the Unsub has more victims. Perhaps they are not undiscovered yet.

"She's right. The stab wounds on Amanda look only partially hesitant, angrier rather. I feel the Unsub was mad at Amanda and reacted strongly towards her. He was more controlled while assaulting Jaisy. But if he was killing before, why come out in the open now?

"He needs attention. He has to prove a point. JJ, you'll find the case files in Garcia's room. Get them to the Jet. We roll in twenty."

Twenty one minutes later they were flying to Atlanta. Stress bore down hard on the team. They deserved a time-out. JJ was sitting in the back wrapped tight in a sweater. Emily and Reid were sitting front of Rossi and Morgan.

"What have we got?" Hotch broke the silence besides the hum of the jet.

"The Unsub assaulted his first victim on the 6th that is a Thursday and the second one on the 10th. That's a very short cooling off period. That is one big killing machine," Rossi said.

"Yes. And I didn't find any significance of the dates the Unsub attacked. He is riding purely on impulse." Reid said.

"Good. Morgan and Prentiss head to both the crime scenes. Rossi head to the ME's office. Reid JJ and I will head to the PD. Reid work on victimology. And JJ…JJ are you alright?" Hotch said.

JJ looked pale and was breathing hard. She blinked her eyes slowly and said, "Yes. I am fine. Although I wouldn't mind a holiday after this is over."

Everybody smiled at this.

Hotch continued, "JJ after taking your meds first thing at the PD you'll have to set up meet with the media staff. This Unsub is asking for attention. We'll have to work on a strategy to get him out in the open through the media. Rossi after you're back from the ME' office we'll have Garcia to contact the families of the victims so that they are interviewed."

They looked up at Hotch, shocked.

Morgan spoke up, "Hotch, Garcia is at the hospital now suffering from seveare PTSD. You seriously want her in on the case?"

"Yes, Morgan. She's an important part of the case. She will out of the hospital anytime now. I spoke to Kevin over the phone and to Erin. He will be along with Garcia all along." Hotch said.

"Morgan, that woman is sick and tired. She's been working her mind out continuously from the past three days just face a virtual assault by Paul and land in a hospital. Now you want her back on another potentially challenging case?" Morgan countered.

"I understand what she has gone through is difficult. Everybody in the team is tired. And both you and I know that there is nobody that can get analytic work done better that Garcia. I am also worried and concerned, Morgan, but we need her on this one. Also, Garcia is not weak. She has suffered through worst circumstances. You know that. " came the reply.

Morgan looked outside the window in dismay. He, again, knew Hotch was right. Hotch never said or did anything unless it was extremely necessary. He had promised Garcia to always be there for her.

Morgan felt someone sit down beside him. Before he could turn, he could smell and tell that it was Emily.

"Hey there, angry bird," she said, "Glum, are we?"

Morgan admitted and wrapped his face behind his palms tiredly.

"I'm scared, Emily," Morgan admitted.

"I understand, Derek," she said, "But Hotch is right. I know how you feel about Kevin taking care of her. But believe me, Kevin loves Garcia. And he would do anything to make sure your baby girl is alright."

Morgan calmed down. He looked up to Emily and smiled.

"What are you smiling, weirdo?" Emily asked

"Your nose kinda looks funny from here," Morgan said, jokingly.

"Oh shut up! You better don't start me up. I grew up watching Yo-Mama street battles."

Morgan let out laugh. He knew Emily would never say anything to hurt him. It was all in playfulness. But he wondered again at the sudden closeness between them. Was it developing into a sort of sweet fondness? Were he and Emily anything more than friends?

* * *

**Song of the Fic**

**Craig David: Unbelievable**

**Here's the youtube link to the song: watch?v=Bilqj9fErHw**

**To listen to the song you'll have to add-on the above link to youtubeDOTcom.**

**So what do you think guys? Should Morgan and Emily end up together? Or just friends would do?**

**Please Review. Thanks :) **


	4. Living Off Broken Pieces

**A/N ****: Sorry for the delay in updates. Please review. **

* * *

Kathy had told Nate everything about her past. She told him that her mother had raped her; she was too young to understand or fight back then. She told him that a random teenager named Ryan had rescued her by killing her mother, giving her a second chance to live. She told him that Matt and Kyle also had suffered the same fate and that Ryan had sacrificed himself to save their lives.

And lastly, she told him that she truly loved him and wouldn't do anything to hurt him.

While she explained all this to Nate, Matt sat quietly by himself in the back of the old broken apartment. He was worried about Kyle. He knew that there was no hope Kyle could be ever rescued. Mayers would either have killed him or handed him over to the cops.

Matt, Kathy and Nate had hidden inside the apartment for two days. It was the 5th of October and the hunger pangs got to them. Hiding in one place would be dangerous, so they moved out, stealing food off hand carts. Nate was good at pick-pocketing.

Seven miles off Piedmont Park, the three of them were hiding a paper mill that was left abandoned and wrecked. The wreckage was mostly due to a blast. The employees had refused to work, suing the company, next month the trial was scheduled.

That night, Matt had a nightmare. Among the others, Matt was the most strong-headed of all. Nothing ever affected him; he had been tortured the worst among them. And neither did dreams nor nightmare affect him.

When Matt woke up flustered in the middle of the night, he forgot most of the nightmare. All he could recollect was the presence of blood on and around him, and his mother standing next to him moaning a mournful cry.

He looked around him. Kathy and Nate were asleep, her peaceful and composed and him sprawled all over the place. They had chosen the head officers cabin to sleep, which, was a large room, ventilated by a man-sized windows. If anyone did enter the mill, it gave the three enough time to escape.

Matt was thirsty. He looked frantically for water, faltering in the dark, and found a bottle by a rusting dyeing machine. He hurriedly drank from it.

His thirst didn't die there. Realizing this, a sense of fear began rising in the pit of his stomach slowly moving towards his chest.

His head started pounding as he looked for more water, stumbling even further. Matt placed his feet on what felt like oil and fell face forward on a machine. His lip cut and his nose immediately started to throb.

Blood trickled down his chin.

Matt touched his lip and the pain doesn't bother him. He felt blood on his fingers. An overwhelming feeling of peace drifted over his body, almost wave-like. His feet feel warm and the effects of the nightmare start to wear off. Matt sighed and exhaled a long breath.

He was now aware of what he really needed. He needed to find more peace and that could only be delivered to him by inflicting pain. There are always those who deserve punishment. There are women who deserve punishment for not taking care of their children. For not doing their duties.

He sighed again and slowly walked back towards the cabin.

It was how things worked. The big circle of life. The abused shall only want to abuse.

Matt did not feel like sleeping and only sat in the corner contemplating his next move. He knew that ignoring the feeling to kill only will only magnify it making it much dangerous. Things will go out of hand. He still didn't know anything about Kyle. He needed to get his hands on a newspaper.

And perhaps some aspirin, his headache was getting stronger.

The next morning Matt left the other two to look for a newspaper and get to know the area. Nate wasn't up yet and Kathy was trying to make some sandwiches which Matt refused.

He decided to make a buy or steal a newspaper only when he was at least a mile away from their hideout. He made his way to a nearby market place when his phone beeped indicating existence a Wi-Fi hotspot. He grinned to himself.

Matt returned to the paper-mill, five hours later, to find Kathy and Nate deep in conversation. Nate was still angry at Kathy but he was a patient listener.

Kathy looked up as Matt approached.

"Well, did you get to know anything about Kyle?" she asked.

Matt stopped dead on his tracks. He had completely forgotten about finding out about Kyle. And now his phone too was dead.

"Oh no, I completely forgotten about Kyle!" said Matt.

"How could you Matt? What for did you go out then? To watch the birds migrate out of Atlanta?" came the response from Kathy.

"Don't you speak to me in that tone, Kathy! I'm having trouble thinking. And soon, you too will. What Kyle did effected us, and you know that!" Matt spoke.

Nate cut in, "What are you talking about, man? What effects?"

Kathy looked at Matt, bewildered. Something told Matt that she had realized what he was talking about.

"No, Matt. It can't be. They are just nightmares Matt…just nightmares. We cannot do anything about it." Kathy mumbled.

"Again, Kathy, you're losing me here. Talk to me. Matt, can you please make sense to me? Please, man. You two are scaring me." Nate said.

"Nate, we had nightmares for days after our escape from Las Vegas. We watched our mothers die. The nightmares keep returning. They're not pretty nightmares, like the one you can forget about after waking up and rushing back to reality. Ryan had rescued us, yes. But the past haunts us," Kathy said, then to Matt, "What can we do?"

Matt took a deep breath and slowly exhaled. He told Kathy and Nate what had happened the previous night.

"This will sound crazy but...the only way we can help ourselves..." he said.

Kathy waited for him to finish but Nate cut in again, "By hurting others. Is that what you were gonna say, man?" Nate gave out a laugh.

Matt took a deep breath again and nodded slowly. He had a worried look.

"Alright," said Kathy, "Let's do it like how we used to do it in the first few days after we escaped from Vegas ...Let's…let's kill animals. That should help," Kathy said, trying to hold back her emotions.

"This is not happening, Kathy. Matt, No! We've already lost Kyle. We cannot do this. We could get into big trouble if caught. You hear me?" Nate said agitatedly.

Matt wasn't looking or listening to Nate. He said, "Kathy, if killing animals had helped us we wouldn't have been here, running away from the cops or even having this conversation."

"Yes! We can do that. We can go to the nearby station and confess. We will tell them what happened back at the circus. We ran away because we feared Mayers would kill us. Everything will be sorted out, Matt," Nate said, desperately trying to catch the attention of the other two. "Guys…no, no, no, no…We're not breaking any more laws here! You hear me? Kathy, you please listen to me. Please Kathy, this is not right."

She looked at Nate and a single tear ran down her face. She shook her head. "Nate, nobody ever understood us, ever. Do you know what that's like? If we go into custody we'll serve sometime and then go back to being this. Troubles never leave us, Nate."

There was a pause. Nate pursed his lips in anger. He felt like he was in the company of a mad house.

Matt turned around and spoke to them in a low voice full of hesitance, "This woman, Amanda Sparks…she's a bad mother. Kathy, we should go ahead with what Ryan left."

"You guys are crazy. You cannot kill this …this woman! No!" Nate screamed.

Kathy said, "Nate, I love you. But you're free to go on your own. Nobody is forcing you into this. We've lost Kyle, the cops are probably out looking for us, and this is all we can do to stay sane."

Nate suddenly calmed down, his eyes burning. He hadn't expected this from Kathy. If it wasn't for her, he would've still had a good life back at the circus. If only he had left her alone on the night she was gazing at the stars. If only he had chosen to go LA or Connecticut or anywhere other than Atlanta. If only he never had met Kathy.

He finally said, "Alright. What's the plan?"

Matt told them what he intended to do. He had stalked Amanda for almost four hours that day. He had received enough information about her background from the internet.

That night Matt killed Amanda while Kathy held her tight. They had used an old ruse to bring Amanda inside the deserted alley.

Four nights later Jaisy Lin was murdered, this time Kathy did the job to satisfaction.

* * *

**Song of the Fic**

**Blink 182 - Adam's Song**

**Link youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=acJhlulV1G4**

**Please Review. Thanks. :) Waiting to hear from you!**


	5. Back Into The Past

Morgan and Emily were at the dump site where the Unsub had left Jaisy Linn, his second victim. It was an early Saturday morning and both the agents were working with headaches for company.

The alleyway was mostly deserted, even during the day. Apart from a bum, the alleyway mostly consisted of dumpsters and the backs of few low-time stores.

"So the Unsub," began Prentiss, "Tricks his victim to an area at least five hundred meters off the main highways. What would it take for someone as high-profile as Jaisy Linn to come out this far?"

Morgan thought for a moment. "He would definitely need to put up a strong act. The big-shots rarely trust people."

"It's a strange issue then, Derek."

He looked up at her, "How so?"

"I mean," Emily said looking around the dump-site, "It's a high risk. Think of it, if you're the Unsub, aiming at a specific target. You'll need to have a very strong strategy and man power."

"So, we're dealing with more than one Unsubs here," Morgan asked.

"It's a huge possibility. It would be a very difficult to pull this off all alone. Umm...where there any signs of sexual assaults on the victims?" Emily said.

Morgan checked his iPad for the crime scene details sent by Rossi. He said to Emily, "No, none were detected."

"You know what that means?" she replied.

Morgan nodded and pulled out his phone. He snapped it open and called Hotch who was with Reid working on victimology.

Derek spoke, "Hey, Hotch. Emily and I are working on a theory, we believe that we might be dealing with more than one Unsubs. Also, there were no signs of sexual assault, so we could have a female Unsub in this, most probably the submissive personality of the group."

Hotch replied, "Alright. Stay there, we'll get back to you."

At the station, Hotch, JJ and Reid were introduced to Detective Bill. Bill had been the chief of the Atlanta PD for the past four years and was rather upset about calling in the Feds for the case.

The three set up in a room with the required utilities and stationary and Detective Bill handed them the case files with the photographs, interviews and reports.

After Morgan disconnected, Hotch filled Reid in about the latest details. Reid was busily looking at the scene photographs which suggested to Hotch that he was on to something.

"What do you see, Reid? He asked.

"Am not sure yet. It's highly _odd_" said Reid. He pulls out his phone and calls Morgan, and turns his phone on the speaker mode.

"Hey, what is exactly across the alley?" Reid asked.

"Across the alley, is another alley, Reid," Morgan replied.

"Yes, but what is around the opposite alley? Anything fancy?" Reid hurriedly asked.

"Umm...there is a large Chinese outlet on one side and a drug store on the other."

"Can you see any big lights and hoardings on or around the restaurant and the drug store?" asked Reid.

"Yes. There are hoardings, big enough to be used as landmarks. What are you getting at, Reid?"

"Well, guys i think there might be a third Unsub involved!" said Reid excitedly, "Even though the third Unsub might not be directly involved, he mostly is there involved with the others."

"How can you say?" said Emily's voice from the phone.

"Notice how both the bodies are pointed outwards. Heads facing inwards and the legs pointing out to the opposite alley. Now, I think the third unsub is recording the killing on the victims." said Reid.

"Recording it? You mean video recording?," Morgan countered.

"Through a camera, yes! They are recording it mostly with a cheap quality recorder, like on one of the Unsub's phone or something," continued Reid, "That's why he'd need the light from the neighboring shops and restaurants!"

"That makes sense," Hotch said. "Prentiss and Morgan, head back to the station. We need to work on our next move before delivering our profile."

Emily and Morgan hopped into the SUV and started towards the station. Emily's headache had worsened. She massaged her forehead wrinkling her brows together in vain.

"Are you alright?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah, I'm good," Emily said, "You know, with this fabulous day we're having, I'm having a gala time, Derek."

Morgan smiled. She always cracked him up.

"So, there has to be something to connect these two victims. The Unsub is clearly more interested in the gore than the stash of money," Emily said, hurriedly changing the tone, making it serious.

Morgan pursed his lips before saying, "Yeah. And that would be soon found."

Back at the station, the team was seated around the long rectangle table along with Bill. Apart from the detective everybody had swallowed an aspirin, JJ and Reid taking their tabs for fever.

Hotch's phone rang, it was Garcia.

"Hello, this is your shimmering showers of seductive knowledge offering guidance! How may i serve you?" came Garcia's serious voice.

Morgan was about to ask something in concern but burst out laughing. Everyone others joined in. The detective sat on his seat gawking at the phone.

Garcia was certainly taking stress better than everybody else.

"Garcia," said Hotch, breaking the mellow, "Have you found anything in common between the two victims?"

"Nada," Garcia replied, "Apart from their age-groups there was nothing common. Amanda moved in from Connecticut three years ago due to her job and Jaisy Lin was a local residents. But, obviously, i dug deeper, because, well, i got curious. And i found something very spooky!"

"What did you?" Hotch spoke.

"Both Amanda and Jaisy had given away a kid for adoption last year."

"How old were the kids? Why were they given away?"

"The reasons for the adoptions aren't mentioned, sir. Both kids were newborns. Amanda and Jaisy both had a kid each besides the one that they gave up. Amanda: a nine-year old daughter and Jaisy: a ten-year old son. Both women happily married. Which is why it the whole affair even more weird. Also,This information is _not easy _to dig. By which I mean, they gave away their kids to high-profile adoption homes so that any related info is a big hush-hush. Wow, those women were mean!" muttered Garcia raptly.

Bill sat there, gaping, clearly impressed at Garcia's mannerism.

"So the Unsubs are killing mothers who they think did a bad job?" Rossi spoke, with a confused expression, "That's not much of an agenda for group. Usually violent groups as such have bigger motives."

Morgan nodded. Reid gasped in the background. Everyone turned to him. His eyes were in frenzy registering fear.

"What is it Reid?" Emily said to him.

"Guys...I think i might know who our Unsubs are." he said.

"Who, Reid?" Rossi said.

Remember Ryan Johnson? Las Vegas...two years ago?" Reid managed to say before letting out a shiver run down his spine.

* * *

**Hope you're not finding much hassles with this fic. Please review. **

**Song of the fic: Foster The People - Pumped Up Kicks.**

**Youtube link to the song: youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=upmlseC1pbw**


	6. The Third Unsub

"What do you mean? You know the Unsubs?" asked the detective. The tension in the room had started to grow out of control. Like an ice cream cone you helplessly watch falling off.

"Yes, Matt Krauss and Katherine Taller. There is a third teenager but we could never find him or her in time", said Reid. He looked around with a sorry expression, the past came rushing back to him. His eyes met Prentiss and she shared the same expression. he realized everyone felt a little guilty about giving up on those kids.

"If you knew them …I still fail to understand," countered detective Bill.

"Two years ago, a white male teenager named Ryan killed four women including his mother. The other three victims were mothers too and he helped the kids escape. Those kids are our Unsubs," said Hotch.

Bill asked, "The kids escaped from what?"

"The four mothers abused their children, forcing them to sexual encounters with different partners."

"Jesus Christ! So the kids that escaped... have begun to abuse now? This is madness," retorted Bill.

Reid said, "What is mad is often the truth."

"But," Morgan said, "We can't be sure it's them."

"It's highly likely that it's, Morgan. The search parties didn't find them two years ago, although they were suspected to be around the precincts of Atlanta," replied Reid.

Morgan nodded.

"They were good," JJ said.

"Yes, since they were minors, it places them at a vantage point."

Bill still sat there gaping at the BAU agents. "So…so what now?" he asked.

"We're ready to deliver the profile," Hotch said.

The Unsubs they were looking for are a team of three. Teams usually consist of an alpha member, which means that he's the dominant personality and the rest of the group will heed to him even if he's wrong. Matt Krauss and Katherine Teller are believed to be the unsubs. The third Unsub isn't identified yet but most likely is to be a teenager only and could be the submissive personality of the group. So that makes Katherine the most loyal member of the group who will go to any bounds to follow and be with the leader.

The group is targeting women who have given away at least one child for adoption. They consider this as injustice on motherhood.

The search for the two was put on a state-wide alert.

Hotch had asked Garcia for a list of women in Atlanta who had given their kids away for adoptions through private agencies and found three such women: Jessica Carlos, Mary D'costa and Faria Manes. They were sure that the Unsubs would strike again and soon.

The team decided to split up. One of the three women would be the next victim.

Morgan was driving along with Prentiss to the D'costa family's place. Garcia, like always, had sent them the address.

"So, Emily," Morgan started.

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say something, for a long time," said he.

"Long time, huh? How long possibly?" Emily asked with a grin.

Morgan turned to her for a moment before looking ahead, "You know, before you left the BAU two years ago."

"Hmm, then go ahead. Say it."

Morgan paused to think for a moment. This was the time he would finally tell her of his feelings. He was sure that Emily was the one for him, although, he was nervous to let her know of this. He never felt this edgy while interrogating killers.

"Am waiting, Derek," Emily said.

Morgan took a deep breath and stopped the car.

"Whoa! Derek, you might not want to waste any time on this one. Mary D'costa could be in trouble!" she bellowed.

"Shut-up, Emily, and listen. I am glad you are back and here with me. Whenever am alone with you, I kinda feel more at ease. This job that we're doing makes us a little insane as it goes by, and from the time I've met you, I've felt a lot better about myself. I have spent more lonely nights than you can imagine. I think, Emily Prentiss, am in love with you. And I feel you do too; at least a little. I am a profiler after all. So, please waste no more time and baby say yes!" blurted Derek just the way Garcia had instructed him to.

Emily stared stupidly, resembling Detective Bill's expression back at the station.

"Say something, Emily!" Morgan said.

"Morgan! Are you there?" Reid's voice came buzzing through the intercom.

The trance broke. Emily picked up the intercom, "Reid, we're here. We were almost there at the D'costa's."

"Reid replied, "You won't need to; head to the Manes's. Right now."

Morgan nodded and started the cab and turned to the Manes's residence. Garcia had sent him the address right at the instant Reid had called.

"What's happening there Reid?" Emily asked.

"Faria Manes hasn't returned home from work. She's a corporate executive working at a firm two miles west of her residence. We need to get on the street to look for her," held Reid.

"Alright, we'll be there."

Fifteen minutes later the BAU teams along with twenty other officers were scanning the area for any signs of Faria Manes.

The time was Seven thirty PM.

Hotch was on a crowded street filled with high brand fashion stores. The setting was exactly to the Unsubs need. Dark alleys netwroked the croded street. People naturally avoided those parts of the street. Hotch passed by alleys noticing only trash cans and two homeless men. He started towards them but noticed that they were much older and there was nobody on the opposite alley.

Hotch was with an officer from the station. He kept close to Hotch afraid that he would lose pace.

He asked Hotch, "How will we know it's them? There are so many people here."

"The three of them would stick together and will be over vigilant. If questioned they will try to reason with you, being rational altogether," Hotch replied.

For the next ten minutes nothing happened. The cops searched the streets while clueless citizens went about their trivial business.

He nodded. "Sir, I think I see Mrs. Manes ahead. She's with someone!" hurriedly said the officer.

Hotch looked up. Mrs. Manes was walking with an individual around twenty meters ahead of them. She was wearing an expensive looking overcoat with a black silk hat. The individual walked in black jeans and a jacket.

"Let's go," said Hotch complacently. He spoke in his intercom, "Reid, Morgan, the victim is walking towards you with an individual in black denims. Be careful, it could only be a passerby or a friend. We need to stay alert, the Unsubs are nearby."

"Copy that," buzzed Morgan.

"Got it," whirred Reid.

Hotch and the officer slowly neared the couple. He could see Morgan fifty meters ahead of them. Reid and the others were nowhere in sight.

Mrs. Manes looked up at the man next to her and smiled widely. They stopped at the entrance of an alley. Hotch and the officer stopped drawing out their weapons. They were standing right next to Faria Manes.

The guy placed his hands slowly on her shoulders and directed her towards the alley.

Hotch closed in on her and the individual looked up. His eyes widened with surprise and he quickly turned around. Inhaling deeply, he gave out a loud whistle. Hotch started to run after him.

Realizing that Hotch is behind, the man started to run but Morgan apprehended him almost immediately pulling him down to the ground. The individual struggled under Morgan shouting for help.

Mrs. Manes was safe. The time was Seven Fifty two PM.

* * *

**Song Of the Fic:**

**Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek**

**Youtube link to the song: youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=Y4OLQB7ON9w **


	7. Derek vs Nate

**The Interrogation**

**Interrogator: Special Agent Derek Morgan**

**Interviewee: Nate Milliken**

**Date: 12/10/2014**

**Entry Time: 08:43:77 AM**

* * *

**Derek: How old are you?**

**Nate: Eighteen. Thought detectives could read.**

**Derek: Yes, we can. We just are having a hard time believing that the driver's license we found in your pocket is genuine. **

**Nate: Huh, are you?**

**Derek: (**spreads crime scene photographs before Nate**) Recognize these images?**

**Nate: Not quite. Which websites?**

**Derek: These are the photographs of the women you and you buddies murdered. **

**Nate: Man! You're accusing me of all this crap? **

**Derek: What do you think am doing?**

**Nate: I did none of this, man! **

**Derek: Prove it. Where were you on the sixth and tenth of this month?**

**Nate: I was busy at work.**

**Derek: Really? What work are you up to, Nate?**

**Nate: I sell stuff…you know, meds. But nothing illegal. Just the stuff you have a hard time buying in bulk. **

**Derek: Like what?**

**Nate: You know, tobacco and stuff.**

**Derek: Where do you stay?**

**Nate: (**laughs**) You have nothing to hold against me, do you?**

**Derek: Where do you stay? Different residents occupy the address we found on your DL.**

**Nate: Yes, it is. I used to live there about five months ago before that stinkin' thrash can of a landlord went sober. Whoop! Am out on the street. **

**Derek: So where are you living ever since?**

**Nate: On the street. My business has only been bloomin' from the time I lost the roof over my head. Marketing has become ever so easy. **

**Derek: So what were you doing with Mrs. Manes last night? **

**Nate: Who's that?**

**Derek: The woman you were on the street with last night.**

**Nate: Oh, that skank? She wanted my products. You see, that's what I mean by a bloomin' business. It's the big hats that have started buying my products. They just love working incognito. I don't give a shit, as long as the bucks are flowing in and my nights are spent in yet another motel with yet another dancer. **

**Derek: You're lying! **

**Nate: No man! I'm not. Ask her. She's a regular. **

**Derek: Do you know where these women were found dead?**

**Nate: Uh, no. **

**Derek: They were found in one of the alley-ways just like the one you were directing Mrs. Manes in. What were you planning to do with her, huh?**

**Nate: I already told you, business! This is crazy. Let me out of here! You have nothing to charge me in. **

**Derek: I don't think so. **

**Nate: Have you got any proof against me, agent?**

**Derek: We don't believe in physical evidence, Nate.**

**Nate: Ah! Fantastic! You've got a magic lamp then that directs you to random strangers whom you accuse of for particularly nothing? This is a waste of time. **

**Derek: We notice behavior. And you aren't doing a very good job proving yourself innocent.**

**Nate: …What are you talking 'bout?**

**Derek: For starters, you haven't called for a lawyer. This tells me that you're confident that your tracks are covered. You believe your plan is foolproof and sooner than later you'd be with your little buddies whom you're not talking about.**

**Nate: This is ridiculous…I need a la- **

**Derek: Secondly, the crime scene photographs are having no effect on you. **

**Nate: Wha...what do you mean?**

**Derek: I mean, you aren't grossed out or disgusted about the contents of the photographs. An innocent person would have been petrified by now.**

**Nate: I…I have watched a lot of gore stuff online. This isn't really anything. **

**Derek: And lastly, you are taking enough time answering every question. If I put you through a lie detector and your mind will tell me things you wish you'd forgotten.**

**Nate: You cannot put me through a lie detector without my written consent! I need a lawyer! Stop this nonsense!**

**Derek: Com'on kid. It's too late, to even call for a lawyer.**

**Nate: …**

**Derek: …**

**Nate: (**laughs**)**

**Derek: What are you laughing about?**

**Nate: You're right agent! It is too late. You haven't charged me with anything. You possible have no non-hypothetical proof against me and since I am a major, you can't hold me back for more than seventy-two hours! **

**Derek: Look, my man, this isn't about you. You don't have to protect Katherine and Matt! We know what happened with you and I understand that it all seems crazy. When Ryan helped you three escape, he gave you a new life. But that is not right!**

**Nate: I don't know any Ryan, agent. I want a lawyer! Somebody help me! I NEED A LAWYER.**

**Derek: (**sighs and gets up to leave**) You won't get away with this, kid.**

**Nate: (**grins**) Don't waste any more time. Kidding me should be the last thing on your mind now. **

**Derek: Right.**

**Nate: What's the time, agent?**

**Derek: It's nine fifteen.**

**Nate: ...**

* * *

**Exit Time: 09:15:16 AM**

* * *

****A/N: So I have attempted a different form of writing here. Does it make sense or is it an utter flop?

Anyway, song of the fic,

Lady Gaga : Poker Face

Youtube link to the song youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=yODa2bifHs0


	8. Chase The Bait

Morgan stepped out of the interrogation room.

"Almost pounded that cocky bastard on the face", he muttered under his breath.

The team along with the detective was waiting outside. Rossi said, "So guys, what have we got?"

"He doesn't look like someone who can kill. No signs of psychopathology. Just the usual street cautiousness of denying charges" Reid said.

Hotch said, "However, we cannot rule out the other signs."

Confused, Bill asked, "What other signs?"

"The ones Morgan mentioned to Nate just now," Reid said, "He didn't ask for a lawyer until he was afraid he had lost control of the situation. Denying direct and immediate answers to questions and avoiding eye contact. Also we mustn't forget the whistle he gave out when he was cornered last night."

"Why didn't you mention the whistle during the interrogation," Bill asked Morgan.

"Because we want him to believe that the situation is still in their control, the ball is in their court," JJ said.

"Right," said the Detective.

"Guys," Reid interjected, "Something isn't right."

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"Something that he said at the end of the interrogation… "Don't waste any more time. Kidding me should be the last thing on your mind now"… It means he has something in mind," Reid said excitedly, "Something is supposed to happen and he's challenging us on it!"

"And then he asked Morgan the time," Hotch said.

"Didn't he do that as a measure to know how much time he had left in custody?" Morgan added.

"No! Somebody is going to get murdered. They know we're on to them!" Reid said hurriedly.

"We could be too late," JJ said, "For all we know, the other two could be done with the next victim in some alley in Atlanta right this instant."

"Nate isn't directly involved but he knows something," Reid said.

"What if Nate isn't one of the three teenagers Ryan helped escape from Vegas?" Rossi asked.

"That is a possibility. Nate is already a major" JJ said.

"So we're dealing with a team of four Unsubs?" Reid asked.

"If we're, then who exactly is Nate and what purpose does he serve in the team?" Emily asked.

"He could be the video-grapher. He could just be the one who lures in the catch, in other words the victims. Or he could just be no one and we could all be wrong about this," Reid said.

"We need to act fast. If there are four of them then it doesn't make the job to catch them any easier," Hotch said.

It was the moment to act.

"I think it's time we release Nate. We divide. Morgan, Emily and Reid head take officers from the PD and each head to Mrs. Manes's, D'costa's and the Carlos's address' respectively. The others and I will follow Nate, and hopefully he will drive us straight to the other two," Hotch said.

Emily nodded. "But what if he's not involved at all? What if we're totally wrong about Nate?" Morgan asked.

Hotch continued, "There are high chances that we could be wrong. But if we're not, there is another woman dead now. And if that is the case, Nate is our best chance to leading us to them."

Rossi said, "We all need to be cautious. The group seems to be tightly knit and can only be lethal."

Morgan nodded and walked back inside the Interrogation room. It was time to let go of the third Unsub.

Ten minutes later Emily, Morgan and Reid walked out of the PD to get into their respective cabs. It had started to rain, first in small amounts. Then it's frequency only grew exponentially with time reaching a constant heavy downpour. All in a few seconds.

Emily said, "Great! All we needed was more impediments."

"Impediments?" Morgan spoke, "That's a strong word."

"Well, this isn't a strong situation here then, Derek?" said Emily before closing herself inside her SUV.

* * *

**If you've read this please tell me what I should do with Morgan and Prentiss. I'll appreciate and use it too. :) **

**Song of the fic: Philip Philips - Home**

**youtube link to the song: youtubeDOTcom/watch?v=e9SIQx7PDZc **


	9. Finally Walk Away

Bemused, Nate walked out of the Atlanta PD; away from a chaotic skills. He hadn't expected them to release him already. However, the procedure went as they had assumed. Perfectly in control.

_Everything according to the sweet plan_,he thought_, even better._

The interrogation was healthier than imagined; hassle-free. He thought the officers would grill him over the time they had, to get a confession out of him. He also hadn't expected this to go BACK to the FBI this soon. He never had heard of the Behavioral Analysis Unit before today.

_All in all, a crazy Monday_.

As he left the PD he watched the officers get into their cabs and SUV's. He wondered if they had decided to drop the case. They couldn't do that just yet, one more body was yet to be found.

It started raining. Heavy sheets of water cascaded his view. He watched people outside the street run for cover as if to avoid an air raid. The street gained an almost deserted look.

"Hmm, so it's raining whales and walruses," he said to himself aloud, "A crazy Monday, indeed."

He smiled to himself, drenched to the bone in just few moments. He never got out of the obsession of being one with rain. The sound of rain brought him unknown feelings of joy. The feelings that were rare, which, he hadn't felt with Kathy.

His dad had once said, "Water falling out from the sky is the greatest thing we can have, son."

Nate had wondered at these words for a long time.

Back in Ohio, when he was seven, Nate got drenched and caught an almost fatal pneumonia. His folks weren't surprised. Nate always had an amazing streak to get into trouble, often through self-infliction of pain. But the pneumonia wasn't just another disease. It changed his life.

Nate's father, Bob Milliken worked as trucker. The boy hardly saw his father except on Tuesdays. For many years Tuesdays used to be Nate's favorite time of the week. He would readily miss school much to the dismay of his mother. Bob took him to the Market place to buy the supplies for the week. Although a very boring place, but to the boy, accompanying Bob to the market place made him happier than ever.

He would watch his father buy the groceries exchanging pleasantries with the other shopkeepers. The market place was seldom crowded on Tuesdays. The few locals who were present at the area would look at Bob with respect. Often, Nate would wonder why people fear someone who is hardly around. He hadn't dared to ask his father that yet.

His father had always followed a strict regimen. Even though Nate didn't remember much of him, he recalled how Bob could whip a smack with a just a stern look. His mother who never stepped out of home was controlled through this alone.

When three weeks later, Nate caught the Pneumonia, he was treated and was alright well before Bob had returned for his off. No sooner had his father arrived; Nate's mother walked straight to him and said in a loud tone, "He fell sick again! I cannot manage this with all that give us."

Nate's mother had rarely talked to Bob Milliken directly let alone in an unruly tone. For an unknown reason, he expected Bob to spank his mother right on her face. Nate almost saw it coming.

He would only be crazy to protest, but Nate grew scared beyond his wits. In a way, he believed that protesting would only prove his insanity.

On the way to the shrink's clinic it began to rain. Nate smiled to himself and Bob cursed under his breath. Behind them they heard gun shots. Before Nate could turn a dying Bob fell across him. Nate looked up to see the killer's face but he had gone away.

He looked at his father's dying figure and thought what would be the best thing to say. He was too young to understand any of this. He expected this to be the day Dad's first played pranks with their kids, starting with assisting them to a shrink. But something told Nate that he was wrong. He knew only in split seconds that his life would only be more insufferable.

His father sputtered some blood and with a short cough and said, "Listen to me son…leave this place as soon as you have the power to."

Nate only looked at his father terrifyingly. He knew it was now or never, "Dad, tell me. Tell me why rain is the greatest thing to man? Please dad."

Bob coughed twice again, "Because…. Clouds sacrifice their love for the skies… granting … granting freedom to everything heavenly. That's what rain goes through…falling down to us."

Nate then quietly watched his father die, praying he'd never forget his last words. Just like that in a thin moment he watched life slip away from his father. He didn't cry, was incapable of it. But he wished he could.

Now he looked up at the paper mill in the distant. He was waiting to meet Kathy and Matt; he had an amusing tale of the PD to narrate. The mill was situated well away from the urban façade of noise and commotion. The memories of his father started fading in the back of his mind.

_What a perfect hideout_,he wondered.

The trees around the mill provided a natural cover. They could as well have the loudest party without attracting any attention. As he walked away from the main street into the forest, he noticed a few cars behind him. The one nearest to them was occupied by a young couple; both engaged in a heated argument. He could hear them from where he stood and realized the fight was about what breakfast their kid gets and what he deserves.

_What they need…is to get laid_.

He smiled again to himself as he thought about sex. He needed some of it desperately after what he had been through the past couple of days. "It's time to fuck you, my love," he said aloud. The forest muffled his voice better than expected.

He reached the main entrance of the mill and pushed the sliding door to get in. Kathy stood at a distance examining the printing equipment. She looked up and smiled. Apart from her pale expression and frail figure, Kathy looked very much lovely.

"Oh, Nate!" she exclaimed, giving him a hug. She then froze in his embrace.

She whispered his name and Nate hardened. She was turning him on. He whispered back, "Yeah baby?"

"You brought the fucking cops home," she whispered again.

Nate slowly turned suddenly out of breath. At the door of the mill stood at least fifty cops pointing their guns straight ahead at them. The couple that was fighting outside now stood doing the same. Kathy looked at Nate with a gulp.

Hotch who stood ahead of the group said, "Don't even think of it. We have this building surrounded."

Kathy muttered, "Game over…finally."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was kind of a fun thing to write because I came up with it in under twenty minutes. Does it look too rushed? Please share with me your views. **

**Song of the fic: **

**The Fray - Never Say Never. **

**Youtube link to the song - /watch?v=gy9TczXqHQM**


	10. Destined or Just Plain Lucky?

**Hey Guys, **

**If you were wondering about what had happened of Kyle, then this is the chapter for you. Totally, inside the mind of a criminal!**

**Please review. **

**Hunchbak. **

* * *

Not feeling ignored, just a little jealous. His friends had all gone away leaving him behind to face Mayers. In a way he was glad that the other three had escaped. They didn't deserve to be hunched up in a spot and be punished anymore.

It was almost two weeks after Kyle had murdered Mary at the circus. He had realized that one's past always haunts them no matter where, no matter what. The things once broken can never be fixed no matter how much hard you try. The hatchets aren't buried, the bridges aren't burnt. Life doesn't always give a ladder to get over it.

It simply comes back and haunts you.

After killing Mary, he had realized two things in specific. One was that his friends should never have trusted him. Dreams tell us of what is to come; while nightmares are there to warn. Like a premonition. Kyle never had dreams, just nightmares. He was the first one harm animals, the one who cried the most and almost fainted due to the cold. He was a weakling and would always suffer from this pathetic state his mother put him in. He detested himself and even hated the sight of him in reflections. Kyle was an ugly piece of dirt that could never become one again.

Secondly, Mayers truly loved Mary.

As soon as Mayers had discovered Mary's body, he left the room to chase after Matt, Kathy and Nate along with the murder weapon. Kyle mustered all of his courage to stand up and leave the room. He entered his private quarters, which he once had shared with Nate and washed himself.

He was ready to give himself up to the cops. His story needed to come to an end, he needed to lock himself up and never come into the way of harm again. His feeling of remorse had died out nearly.

He could hear the murmur of voices outside his room. The other circus crew had heard about the murder and Mary and Mayers were the heat of the conversation.

Kyle had stopped crying and sipped a little water hoping to compose himself. He slowly made his way out of the door and joined the crowd outside Mayer's room. He looked around and there were cops everywhere.

Someone stepped next to Kyle and asked, "What's happening there, bub?"

Kyle was about to answer but no voice came out. An elderly lady standing next to Kyle looked at him and said, "Aw…It must be shocking for you. Having to witness a murder at such a young age."

The man next to Kyle asked her, "Murder? Jesus! Who?"

"Mary's is dead, Francis," said the woman.

"Really? That's terrible! Who did it?" asked Francis.

"Why, it was her husband Mayers!", said the lady, "Shocking as it may seem, he held the knife close to him when we found him and he never left Mary's side. He couldn't even say anything clearly. Just as angry as a wild bull swearing ferociously. Joseph called the cops."

Kyle couldn't believe what he had just heard. The cops thought Mayers had murdered his own wife? That was indeed unbelievable.

"Well, Mary and Mayers had a third partner some time ago…he too seemed to have died of mysterious conditions," said Francis.

"Can't believe we were living among a murderer all this while. He seemed like such a good person!" said the woman.

Kyle had started breathing hard again. The lady looked at him and placed a hand on his shoulder, "You alright, son?"

Kyle stared at her for a moment and nodded slowly. He said, "Just scared, Ma'am. What will happen of us now?"

"Oh, don't you worry son. The board of directors will handle the circus now. You don't believe such a big business would just crumble to nothing, do you?" she said soothingly.

Kyle nodded in response. He was still amazed at what had happened. It will only be soon before Mayers would calm down and give a confession. Until then he would wait. He was a convict that necessarily deserved to be executed. He turned around and walked back into his quarters.

For the next nine hours Kyle didn't step out of his room. He was eagerly waiting to be arrested and knew that the cops would here anytime soon. However, nobody turned up. He felt so alone and cold but oddly, now, he was in control.

Hesitantly, he made his way across the room and turned the TV on. He switched to all the news channel and found no mention of the murder. The circus was famous and something so juicy as a murder always make to the headlines. The news said nothing.

Walking out of his room, he finds that almost everybody was about their usual business. Those of who were not were busy resting or reading. Kyle felt his stomach lurch due to hunger. He didn't know if he could stomach any food but it was worth a try.

He headed to the food mess to get some toast. The food mess was a large room that could easily house at least two thousand people at a go. However, even during the peak hours, the room isn't filled by more than hundred circus artists. You could have plenty of room for yourself at any time of the day. There were always someone who would serve food and Kyle knew everybody that worked at the mess and the kitchens.

Ron Davis, a forty-three year old man was at the serving counter today. He wore a dirty apron and was chewing on a piece of twig. His beer belly dominated his whole frame which made him look more like a haggard sailor than a cook.

"Ow' ya doin' there, mate?" he asked as Kyle approached the stands. Ron definitely talked like a soldier, thought Kyle.

"A little pale, Ron. Last night wasn't pleasant," Kyle said honestly.

"Aw, I understan' mate. Ya don' 'ave to worry ne longer. The situation's under control," Ron said before asking, "Wha' can I get ya to eat?"

"Just some toast and perhaps coffee. Thanks," Kyle replied.

Ron pulled out a tray and placed three slices of toast and poured steaming coffee into a mug and handed it to Kyle.

"There ya go, lad."

"Thanks, Ron," Kyle added, "Say, why isn't there any mention of last night on the news?"

"I can't say for sure, but I heard tha' Mayer's died outta a heart-attack last night. N' the Board o' Directors wanna keep quiet bout' it until complete investigation's done," Ron said with a shrug, chewing hard on his twig.

"Gee, is that so? That's sad," Kyle murmured.

"You don' havta worry there, mate. Thing's will be swell soon," Ron said with a smile, "Enjoy your breakfast."

Kyle sat down at a table by a window. Some parts of him were relieved on hearing that Mayer's was dead. That would kill a lot of questions. He indeed did enjoy his breakfast.

Life, thought Kyle, is like a circus, filled with different things to watch, enjoy and experience. While you are watching an act being performed, it's like watching the successful people of the world do their thing. Like watching a music video of a talented artists and wondering how she became as famous as she did through her voice alone.

And only when you realize the hard-work and the toil behind the success of the artists, businessmen, singers, etc. do you realize that things aren't as sweet as they look. Often, many die trying to be the best jugglar or the best trampoline master. Often ring master gets eaten by the lion trying to control it. You fall out of the sky and find no pool of water underneath to save you from plummeting to your death. Sometimes life just sucks and you die.

Sometimes you're favored by fate and magically there appears a gun that can kill the lion. Or the lion just entered the ring without an appetite. A tub full of water, just enough for you to land: safe and sound. That doesn't mean you're destined to fall out of sky or that you're meant to train beasts. It could only mean that you've got lucky.

Kyle wondered what would happen of him. Would he continue to be a successful artist? Or would the lion eat him?

* * *

**This chapter took some time to write. If you've noticed, this chapter is sort of different from my usual style of writing. What do you think will happen next? Go ahead, be a Special Agent and Profile my next move. Thanks. **

**song of the fic: Linkin Park - Iridescent.**

**youtube link to the song: /watch?v=jia3L47S6Go**

**Please Review. Means a lot. :) **


	11. Torn From Inside Out

Technically, the BAU had finished their job. It was time to leave Atlanta and head home. All that was left was the paperwork which would be looked after by JJ. The team looked tired, stressed, sick and over-all broken. Only Garcia could muster the energy to smile even after all that had happened.

Perhaps, Garcia is afraid to admit her fears out in the open. She clearly hated the job and the perks of being a technical analyst. What kept her back was that she would never get a family greater than the BAU. Even Kevin worked for the FBI. She had her sanity to protect and nothing could help her better than sitting in a room behind a set of computers protected by the greatest softwares and smartest detectives in the world.

Garcia waited eagerly to meet her friends. But most eagerly she wanted to meet Morgan. He deserved a Garcia hug right away. She was positive that he and Emily would return as a couple.

Back in Atlanta, Morgan and the rest of the team boarded their jet. It was time to go home for the much needed break.

Rossi got himself a drink as he sat down next to Hotch. Before him were Reid and Morgan. JJ had fallen asleep on the side chair and Emil sat alone at the back reading a book.

Rossi drew a large gulp and said, "Expected it to be a bit of a showdown."

Reid looked up. Hotch asked, "What do you mean, Rossi?"

"Do you remember how Ryan had gone down with a fight? I expected this to be something like that. Guess kids are getting dumber by the day," Rossi said.

"Or maybe they were just a little less experienced. We had profiled Ryan to have more number of victims than the number we discovered," added Reid.

Rossi nodded while Hotch just looked at him.

Morgan noticed Emily sitting at the back and excused himself, making his way towards her. She sees him arrive and closes the book before dog-earing it.

"You're hurting that page," Derek said.

Emily grinned, "It'll survive. Many of its cousins have faced the brutality."

Morgan chuckled while Emily looked outside. Both knew what was coming next.

"So, Emily, you didn't reply to my earlier proposition," he said.

"Right…About that, Morgan. Haven't you changed your mind, yet?" she replied.

"Changed my mind? Hey, this is as much as about you. You also have a say…wait what do you mean?" Morgan said, confused.

Emily tried to smile. The situation had begun to get awkward, she only managed a grimace. "Look, Morgan. You're a nice guy and very sweet. But could we just remain friends?"

He looked at her, "Why are you saying this?"

The sign above them lit up and both Emily and Morgan wore their seatbelts.

"I'm afraid to lose you. Also the policy about co-workers dating each other, that's not a good sign."

"You're not going to ever lose me, Emily."

She looked at him for a moment, slowly shaking her head.

"Look, I know I'm a hard person to put up with and I don't expect you to bear with me always …but… but that does not mean, Emily, that you can't be honest with me." Morgan argued.

"This is hard for me, Derek. It really is," Emily said in a low voice.

"Look, nobody has to know about this. We can take it slow." He persisted.

"Look around yourself, Derek. We're with the best detectives in the country. Moreover they're profilers. They'll find out even they didn't want to."

The jet landed. They took off their seatbelts and Morgan crept close to Emily. The others had gotten off the plane and they were alone now.

"Emily, you don't have to be alone always. Listen to-"

She cut him off, "Oh, so this is what it's about? You think I cannot live by myself, Morgan? I have been alone all my life Morgan, suffering from an uptight mother who always cared about herself and power and then relationships that only brought more pain."

"You're misunderstanding me, Emily," Morgan tried to damage control.

"You know what? I am doing this job just for one reason," she drew a long breath and said, "To take care of bastard like you."

Derek watched Emily stand up and leave. "So you're just going to walk away?"

"No, Morgan. I'm going home. Please let me." she said.

Morgan just sat back inside the jet for the next twenty minutes all alone. He knew that he'd have to eventually get down and back to his life. He felt nothing much. The job as a profiler had numbed most of his feelings. But he knew that what he had gone through today would come back to hurt him soon.

It was unfair that Emily hadn't listened to his side of the story. Sometimes, everything sucks and you know that the one person who'll understand you is the one you've been along for a long time. That you need that person to be true and committed only to you, believing that she would piece you back as one slowly.

He collected his coat and got down from his jet. His head felt a little fuzzy.

Maybe it's because the previous two cases had been tiring. Or maybe because the one girl he truly cared about had denied his company.

Can you really be friends with someone you loved?

His phone buzzed, it was Hotch.

"Yeah, Hotch?" Morgan said.

"Hotch spoke, "Morgan, Rossi was right. There was a showdown. A seventeen year old male killed twenty-one officers at the Atlanta PD thirty minutes ago leaving many along with detective Bill with injuries. We need to get back to Atlanta right away."

"What about the other unsubs?"

"They escaped," said Hotch before cutting off.

If you never knew, you could try. Friends sometime last forever.

* * *

**Song of the fic: Nickleback - Far Away**

**Youtube link to the song: /watch?v=kFcJXRhb2DM**

**A/N: This chapter was sort of tough thing to write. Mainly because I had almost the same conversation with a girl I was crazy about. It was a big deal. Isn't is always a big deal? One moment someone means a lot to you and sometime later everything is over. Relationships always work that way. Either someone is too clingy or just way too ignorant. **

**Please review. Again, this is the first time I've ever written something like this. It's horrible. **

**Thanks. **

**Hunchbak. **


	12. With All That Commotion

Pieces of broken glass shards. Blood and brain matter all around. Smell of gun powder; besides death. Splinters of wood and chips of paint and steal scattered at random.

Atlanta PD; destroyed.

By the time Aaron's team had return to look around the scene at the police department, forensic analysts had turned over the site, making it harder to profile.

"Do we have a fourth Unsub involved?" asked Morgan.

Reid replied, "It's possible."

They split up, searching for behavioral impressions. Every corner and evidence had to be checked. Not to mention the photographs of the bullet case.

Fifteen minutes later they were back again outside; time to talk.

"What do we know?" asked Hotch.

"Definitely overkill. The Unsub is mentally over-stressed. Psychologically disorganized," implied Rossi.

JJ added, "He shot at random. What do we have from the CCTV footage?"

Garcia who was on the line through JJ"s phone spoke, "My huntsmen, the cameras of Atlanta PD are as poor as the nutrition in low-fat butter prescribed by mind numbed dietitians to health freaks-"

"Focus, shall we, Garcia," said Hotch, warning.

"…and according to which, the shooter is a young guy. He wore a mask, carrying a machine gun hidden inside a backpack. He shot at the PD for about seven minutes before managing to escape."

"Do we have an ID?"

"Nope," interjected Garcia boldly, "But worry not. I have tried to identify the bag. It is one of those big duffel bags used to travel long distances. Could belong to a band, or trekkers…anything."

Morgan thought a little, "How about a circus crew?"

Reid said again, "It's a possibility."

"Bingo, my sweet charm," said Garcia.

There was an awkward pause.

"Well, isn't anybody going to ask me to check the local circuses in town?" she wailed.

And before anyone could response, "Oops, there's just one! The Bandwagons from Neverland that travel during the summer! Right there on Piedmont Park. This is Garcia, spreading goodness at the speed of kinky light. Audi five thousand!"

And silence.

The team looked at each other dumb-founded.

* * *

Hotch and Rossi along with JJ headed to the hospital to talk to Detective Bill and the other surviving officers.

Reid, Prentiss and Morgan followed up to the circus.

They were instructed to meet back in less than forty minutes.

They believed that the Unsubs, even if belonging to a crew of some sort, wouldn't hang around. Especially if he's got the IQ of a psychopath.

It was alright to probe without gathering attention.

* * *

They were back outside the ruins of the Atlanta PD. Rossi said the Bill and the others were almost ready to lead Matt, Nate and Kathy for the hearing to the Atlanta district court. The department was glad that the string of serial killings had stopped and peace would finally be restored in Atlanta.

Out of nowhere, they heard loud bangs coming from various directions. Bodies had started to fall. There were at-least two dozen people who were hurt in cross firing, seconds after the shoot-out began.

Bill saw a young adult, no older than twenty shooting with shocking precision at everyone on sight. It seems bed to Bill like one of those action scenes from the movies. The lead protagonist shot randomly and his bullets managed to hit the right villain no matter what.

A Chuck Norris movie; classic yet absurd.

With the same precision he managed to free the prisoners and lead them out. They didn't talk to the gun man as they quietly walked out of the police department.

Emily told the others of their experience. They had interviewed seven different people at the circus and had managed to juice out information and most of the circus crew, themselves, wasn't aware of.

Mary Krusto owned the circus along with husband Mayers Fey. Three weeks ago she was found murdered and due to circumstantial evidence Mayers was held responsible.

He later died of heart-attack. Death couldn't do them apart for long.

Spookier part about this, three kids disappeared after Mary was murdered. There was too much commotion for anyone to notice them missing. Besides, their owners were dead.

Last night, another kid had escaped.

So twisted and spooky; Complicated at the core.

Hotch manage to piece it all together in a single bolt of thought.

"The gun man was the stressor of our other three Unsubs who killed Jaisy Linn and the other women. Mary was their first victim. And although the other three Unsubs made a run for it, he was too delirious in self-doubt to commit an action. And now, although Kathy, Mate and Matt owe him nothing, he saves their lives."

"Why?" asks Rossi.

"He wants to finish what he started," said Hotch calmly.

So twisted yet so simple, altogether.

* * *

**Sorry for the delay. Please review. :) **

**Song of the fic: Imogen Heap - Hide and Seek**


	13. Save Me Self

Silence and darkness; both fighting for dominance.

Matt had a terrible headache. He was the first one to wake up. Waking up to darkness. He could feel Kathy seated besides him, passed out. He could hear Nate snoring lightly next to Kathy. On the other side was a wooden wall.

They were inside an outhouse of some sort, perhaps in a secluded part of Atlanta. It was cold and the air smelled of flesh.

Kathy shivered next to Nate. Matt held his mouth closed, trying to make sense of the surroundings. It was pitch black. Matt was starting to feel claustrophobic. The air was thickening and a stench had begun to rise. They were jammed against each other. Even in the darkness, Matt understood that the room was hardly anything more than a storage unit.

The tools were missing. The stench was rising; intolerable by the second.

The trio couldn't stand. Mainly because the other two were still knocked out. Also Matt could feel ropes clasped tightly around his feet.

Silence apart from the occasional chattering of Kathy's teeth. There was a light buzz of flies, playing an unknown tune mastered by their species.

Matt tried to feel ahead of him. He caught hold of something covered with fabric. It was hard and the cloth, which felt more like denim, was wet in several places. Matt moved his hand along the fabric and the wetness increased. It was warm too.

He drew his fingers close to his nose, trying to smell it.

"Smell like pee. Ugh!" he muttered.

The stench in the room however wasn't dominated by the smell of the urine. There was a greater entity ruling the roost. He just couldn't put his finger on it. Matt ran his hand along the opposite direction. The hard shaft bent sharply and ended in short stubs. He counted them five.

The end was covered in a softer fabric. More like-

_Socks!_

_No! _

_It can't be!_

_I cannot possibly feeling somebody's-_

_Hand?_

_No._

_It smelled of urine._

_Then?_

_It can mean only one thing. _

Horror sunk in. The stench registered in Matt's head to be that of open flesh and

_Blood!_

Matt panicked. "Kathy, Nate! Wake up! There's a dead person here in the room,"

Kathy woke up with a start. "Oww…my head hurts. Whas happenin', Matt?"

Matt desperately tried to connect the dots. The last thing he remembered was Kyle rescuing them from Atlanta PD. And then he ushered them inside a van and offered them beer.

_It must've been drugged!_

_But why would Kyle drug us?_

_He hate-_

"Hey Matt! What are you murmuring?" said Kathy in the darkness.

Matt frantically replied, "Kyle wants to kill us. He drugged us down and now we're inside a dark room, to be killed with an already dead man." He started hyperventilating and he felt his throat closing as he tried to inhale more of the bloodied air.

"What? Oh my…that cannot possibly be true! Why would Kyle do that?" said Kathy. Matt couldn't see her in the gloom but he could recognize the horror in her voice.

Slowly, Kathy tried to make sense of her surroundings. She was used to living in the dark but her reach was restrained by the crowd in the small room.

Nate was still unconscious.

Kathy tried to get up, getting flustered. Something had to be done. They had to get out of here. Maybe Kyle was in danger and somebody else had got them into this. She managed to stand half way before falling back. The binds around her feet had tightened.

"He has roped us shut! Matt, I'm scared."

Matt was still trying to understand. His mind hadn't yet registered to what Kathy was saying or attempting to do. He felt in front of him again. He found both legs, torso, hands and a face. There were wrinkles.

_An old man. _

_Who killed him?_

_Kyle?_

_What would he do that for?_

_To rescue the trio from jail._

_And tie them up again, locked, besides dead bodies._

On the stomach of the old dead person was another hand. Matt felt a bracelet and the skin was softer. He felt up the arms and touched somethings soft which ended in a semi hard peak.

_B_oobs?

_Whose?_

_The wife of the dead old man._

_Kyle would kill both of them?_

_That's ridiculous. _

_He must be really serious. _

_This is awfully wrong but brilliantly planned. _

Matt returned to his senses and said, "He killed an old couple to rescue us and trap us again."

"Why?" asked Kathy.

"To end it himself," came the response.

"That's crazy. Kyle wouldn't do such a thing."

"He has done it, Kathy."

They were going to be dead. Simple. Kyle would bust in anytime soon and kill them all. Very simple.

Kathy started to breathe hard. The stench of urine had gotten stronger. Or perhaps, due to the lack of ventilation, the reek of dying flesh, sweat and urine mixed with hot air had magnified itself with sickening intensity.

They couldn't leave, the door was jammed shut. Or perhaps the door was sealed shut.

Matt exhaled hard and started to cough. He spat warm fluids on his hands.

_Blood. This is crazy. _

Kathy said, "Please…Kyle can't do this to us."

_He has. And next he'll kill us. _

"Somebody will find us here. We'll be rescued," Kathy persisted.

_Rescued…and then what? Jail again. _

She began to sob, "Help…we should scream for help!"

_Nobody is going to help us. If help was to come, we'd be in jail by now. _

"Matt…please do something… HELP US! SOMEBODY HELP! KYLE, CAN YOU HEAR US?"

_Kathy is being ridiculous._

"SOMEBODY!"

_Shut up!_

"PLEASE!

_Shut the fuck up!_

"I c-cant breathe…H-HELP!"

_That's it!_

Matt turned to her and slammed her head to the wall behind her. She passed out immediately.

With a single thud silence was given out to the flies again. They resumed feasting on the skin of the dead couple, buzzing lowly.

_Silence. For now. _

He needed to silence. Kyle had a plan in mind, and things were running so. Perhaps, Matt could outsmart him. Due to the lack of light, they were definitely in some sort of basement. It was cold too.

Their legs were bound. But even in the darkness Matt was sure that he could find something to help him let loose. He formatively took another painful breath.

It was time to save his skin. Time to go solo.

* * *

A/N

Song of the fic - Christina Perri: Lonely

Youtube link to the song watch?v=HO4e4nCYBEo

**Please review. Thanks :) **


End file.
